


Timber [VID]

by bessyboo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Club Vivid, Download Available, Ensemble Cast, Fanvids, Gen, Multi, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, dance vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's goin' down (in a galaxy far, far away).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timber [VID]

**Author's Note:**

> Runs 3:24. Song is "Timber" by Pitbull ft. Kesha. Made for Club Vivid 2016.
> 
>  **CONTENT NOTES:** physical triggers (bright lights, fast cuts + stuttery/"flicker" cuts), mild canonical incest (just kisses!), some blood, and a hell of a lot of severed limbs  
>   
>   
> 

  
Password: _youbetterdance_  
[YouTube Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HmVBPNLnPQI) | [Rebloggable on Tumblr](http://ladybessyboo.tumblr.com/post/148911820174/hey-guys-i-actually-made-a-vid-whaaaaaat-yeah)

**1080p:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/StarWarsTimber1080.zip) (ZIP, 193MB)  
**720p:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/StarWarsTimber720.zip) (ZIP, 87MB)  
**SD:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/StarWarsTimberSD.zip) (ZIP, 59MB)  
  
**Subs:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/Star%20Wars%20-%20Timber%20-%20bessyboo.srt)  
(Thanks to the WisCon Vid Party team!) 

[(lyrics)](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/pitbull/timber.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Is there such a thing as a Star Wars pimp vid? Are there people out there in fandom who are like, "Hmm, what is this Star Wars thing then, should I watch it? Convince me!" Ihni. If there are, this might be that thing, but I've been calling this my "Star Wars id-vid". It's the parts of Star Wars that I love best, set to a dance song that is one of my faves—my love letter to the Star Wars universe, if you will.
> 
> There's a lot of prequel clips, a shitload of OT3 feels (x3), and not a single frame of Hux, because this is MY Star Wars happy place, and I apologize for nothing.
> 
> Thanks to moonling, the Luke to my Han and my alpha watcher always, who put up with chunks of this song being played on loop in our apartment A LOT—the Skywalker robohands mini-section is for her; queelez, for being Prequels Trash with me and keeping me company while I vidded; anoel, platinumvampyr, war_kitten, and laura47 for their absolutely invaluable beta help; and a TON of other amazing people for cheerleading and encouraging me.
> 
> (Also, hi guys, this is the first vid I've finished in a decade. BEEN A WHILE. Turns out it's like riding a bike. "Chewie, we're home," indeed.)


End file.
